Solo y Acompañado II
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Continuación de 'Solo y Acompañado'... Aquí se podrá leer lo que paso después del encuentro de James y Logan, y de su momento intimo. Con la aparición de otro personaje. (YunaNeko13 colaboración)


Holis Little Towers :3... hace tiempo que no nos leemos xD pero les quiero pedir perdón y les aclaro mas abajo. Les digo, los párrafos en negritas son Pov. James y los normales son Pov. Logan; disfruten :3

* * *

**No se cuanto tiempo dormimos, pero me desperté toda la casa estaba a oscuras, decidí dormir por un rato mas hasta que me nuevo novio se despertara. Pero justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos todas las luces se encendieron, y lo que vi causo que diera un pequeño grito...**

Me desperté mareado, no recordaba mucho de la noche pasada, me dolía todo... Abri lentamente los ojos y encontré la cosa mas bella frente a mis ojos, recordé la noche pasada, y sonríe ante eso. Me voltee para acomodarme mejor... Oh mierda! -¡AHHHH!- ¡Hay un maldito perro enorme!

**-Loggie no es por ser grosero, pero te pediría que miraras arriba y detrás del perro-le indique mientra yo me ponía mas nervioso**

Doble mierda. Me levante de golpe al ver a mujer, viéndonos con miradas neutras.-Bu...enos...Dias!- ¿Por que dije eso?

**-!Mama! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunte mientras tapaba mas a Logan con las sabanas. No me importaba que me viera desnudo, es mi madre, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que viera a mi ''pertenencia'' como llego al mundo**

-¿Que?, no puedo estar en mi casa...- tal vez, no le molestaba tanto ver a su hijo con otro siento avergonzado, mis mejillas parecían un tomate.  
-Lo siento señorita.- dije en un hilo de voz

**-Cariño, por favor dime Señora, no me gustan los diminutivos-le dijo a Logan un poco confusa y enojada  
****-Mama, una cosa, esta es mi casa-le grite un poco nervioso**

-Claro.- dije en otro hilo, escondiendome un poco en james. -Si, pero quien la paga?- sonrio victoriosa

**-Tu...-dije un poco derrotado alargando la ''U'' -¿Y quien es este joven que compartió un momento intimo contigo?-volvio a preguntar, por lo que Logan y yo nos sonrojamos aun mas**

-Yo... Uhnm...- de alguna manera esta mujer me intimida.-Señora Diamond, mi nombre es Logan Mitchell, estudiante de medicina.- susurre

**-Y dime ''Logan''. ¿Como es que un estudiante de medicina en la preparatoria de Minnesota, entre toda la civilización, llego a parar a este lugar apartado de todo?-trataba de intimidar a Logan -Mama no te voy a per...- -¡Cállate Isaac! estaba hablando con el, no contigo-**

Isaac. Mordí mi labio para no reírme.-Si, señora. Tengo orientación de una nuez. Me perdí, eso paso…-

-Bien…- sonó molesta.- Y dime como te terminaste en la entrepier…?- james la interrumpió

**-¡Brooke! Ya me harte de que te metas en mis asuntos...-me levante del sofá y quede frente a mi madre desnudo-Ahora, te lo pido con todo el amor y afecto que te tengo, vete de mi casa y dejanos en nuestro momento intimo-**

Mire asustado. Probablemente he arruinado su relación. Me siento un asco.

**-Ok, me rindo, tu ganas, pero después hablaremos de ''eso'' que esta en el sillón y de lo que paso-dijo mientras giraba y le hacia una señal nuestro perro para irse -!Se llama Logan!-**

-No me importa como se llama!- grito de regreso. Sentí lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos. Me odia. Intente alejarme de Jamie, para salir de aquí, bueno primero vestirme

**-Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado-le dije a Logan porque vi que se estaba poniendo la ropa interior-Ademas esos son mis boxers-me reí un poco**

Sonrei internamente.-Lo se, me los quedare.- dije en voz casi audible. -Lo siento mucho... no quería arruinar la relación con tu madre...lo siento.-

**-No te preocupes...-me acerque a el y le quite mi calzoncillos, lo agarre para acostarlo de nuevo en el sillon, me puse junto a el y nos tape con las sabanas-Y yo me enoje por otra cosa-**

-Me robare tu ropa.- le susurre cuando me quito sus boxers. Me acurruque en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos.-¿Por que?...-

**-No creas que no escuche tu pequeña risa cuando oíste mi segundo nombre.-lo trataba de fulminar con la mirada**

Le di un golpe en la nariz.-¿No te preocupa tu madre?- mi preocupación no quedando de lado.- Ademas...¿En serio? ¿Isaac?.- solte otra pequeña risa.

**-La verdad no, luego se le pasar-le guiñe el ojo-Y si te vuelves a burlar de mi nombre te castigare-**

-¿En serio?- pregunte curioso y mas relajado. -No, por favor, me duele todo.- me voltee para quedar de espaldas

**-Si me das la espalda no podrás caminar por una semana-le dije soltando una pequeña carcajada**

Me voltee, y le di otro golpe en el hombro- No, me mandarias a un hospital.-

**-Yo seria tu doctor,-me acerque a sus labios y lo bese con mucha ternura**

-Yo soy el doctor aquí.- correspondi el beso, rozando nuestras narices levemente

**-La cosa es que tenemos salud-lo bese en su frente y en su nariz-...Y amor-y por ultimo lo volvi a besar en los labios**

Solté un suspiro, y lo abrace fuertemente.-Te amo mucho.- le dije

**-Yo igual te amo, y nunca te escaparás de mi-pase mis brazos por su cintura y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo**

-Nunca.- repetí. - Siempre sere tuyo...¿Verdad?- presione mi nariz contra su cuello inhalando su esencia

**-Siempre...-**

Bese su cuello. Y fui subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios, y volver a unirlos.-Me encantan estas mañanas.-

**-A mi igual bebe-**

Me sonroje de nuevo, y lo abrace. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que lo rompí yo. -Me odia...¿Cierto?- me acerque mas a el

**-No, solo siente lo que cualquier madre siente...celos por temor a perder a sus hijos-le sonrei**

-Me gustaria saberlo.- le bese la mejilla.-¿Saldrás hoy?- mordí mi labio

**-Estaba pensando que tu y yo podríamos tener una cita-**

-SI!- me miro divertido, aclare mi garganta.- Seria lindo.- admiti sonrojado.

**-Este sera el inicio de una hermosa relación amorosa Loggie,-me levante de su lado-Ire por mas ropa para ponerme y por una bolsa para que te lleves la mia-**

-Me la llevo puesta.- le dije divertido, mas por que no le molestaba el hecho que robaba su ropa.-Aun me quedara enorme.- me levante y comencé a vestirme

**-Si se te cae. Yo te la levantare y comenzaremos a ''jugar'' en mi auto-le sonreí picaramente y ambos nos comenzamos a vestir, yo fui por ropa nueva y el se quedo solo en la sala**

-Eres un caliente.- le golpee. Me dejo solo un momento en la sala, y una vez que termine de vestirme, me senté en el sillón, recogiendo nuestro desastre.

**A tan solo unos minutos de subirme escuche un grito desgarrador. Baje rápidamente por las escaleras en boxers y me encontré con una escena un poco divertida para mi. Mi perro le ladraba a Logan y este esta en la esquina del sillón defendiéndose con las sabanas.-!Vete de aquí!-le grite a mi perro y este solo me obedeció**

-S...si, vete.- le dije, el perro me miro, y volvió a ladrar, por lo cual yo solo ahogue un grito.-¡James!

**Eso si me molesto mucho ya que vi que le iba a lanzar la mordida. Con mi super agilidad, agarre el cinturón que estaba en el piso y le pegue en el lomo a mi perro-¡Ahora te vas al patio!-**

El pobre animal lo mire indignado, cuando paso a su lado, le dio un colazo, que pareció doloroso y me lazo otra mirada. -Gracias...- susurre..

**-De nada amor, yo nunca dejaría que algo te hiciera daño-me acerque a el y le di un beso**

Correspondi el beso.-Te amo.- le dije,-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte sonrojandome

**-Deja que al menos me termine de poner la ropa-le dije señalando mi desnudo torso, piernas y pies**

-Eres lentooo~!- bromee, me pare de puntitas y bese su nariz. -Esta bien.- le sonrei

**-¿Yo lento?, quien fue el que no dejo que me cambiara de ropa porque un perro le dio miedo-**

-El cinofobico* desde hace 13 años.- le dije avergonzado.

**Solo rodee los ojos ante su comentario y me fui a mi cuarto para poder ponerme mi ropa... Cuando termine baje y encontré a un Logan entre la vida real y las manos de morfeo, así que me acerque a el y lo bese despertandolo.-¿Nos vamos?-**

-¿eh?, ah, si- le sonríe,- Vamos.- me levante y tome su mano.

**Salimos de la casa, fuimos al garaje y nos subimos a mi auto. En el camino yo no podía dejar de reírme...**

-¿Que te sucede, Isaac?- pregunte ahogando la risa nuevamente, el mencionado me lanzo una mirada asesina.

**-Nada, solo que me da risa ver a un ENANO con ropa grande-no aguante y me empece a reír fuertemente**

-Me amas, ademas, no soy enano.- hice un pequeño puchero.

**-Si lo eres Henry-levante las cejas, y vi como el se paralizo asombrado de que yo sabia su segundo nombre**

-¿C...como?- solo mi madre me había llamado así, y antes de que... se fuera...-¿Como lo sabes?-

**-Revise tu perfil en FB, y vi que alguien te llamo Henry. Ahora se como extorsionarte-me volví a reír. Después lo voltee a ver y vi que solto una pequeña lagrima-¿Que pasa?-pregunte un poco asustado**

Negue apenado, volteando para que no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.-Na..nada.-

**-Cuéntame, somos pareja, nos debemos de conocer mejor- le dije mientras estacionaba el auto junto a una cafetería**

-Mi madre, era la única que me llamaba asi- alcance a decir entre sollozos.- Ella...ella...-

**-¿Murió?...-el solo asintió. No resisti mas y lo abrace con mucho cariño. Quería que el no se sintiera solo, quería que supiera que alguien lo podía proteger y cuidar**

-Yo...*sniff*... ella me dejo con papa, pero el... solo un día ya no estaba,- ¿Por que le cuento esto? No se lo había dicho a nadie.

**-Lo lamento mucho amor, no sabia eso, perdóname...-**

Negue.-Esta bien...- susurre.-Gracias.- susurre en su playera.

**Nos bajamos, y platicamos un poco mas en el café. **

_~Yuna&Jeffreyfic~_

**Cuando terminamos de comer, volvimos a mi casa. Lo detuve antes de entrar-Loggie quiero proponerte algo...-**

Me dio miedo. Me cortara lo se.- Dime.- fingi valentía

**-Quiero que vivas conmigo para siempre, solo tu y yo-le sonrei mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura**

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.-¿no es algo rápido?- me miro con dolor.-Digo, no es que no quiera, sólo esperemos un poco…¿te parece?- lo bese

**-No, no me parece. No quiero que pases otra noche solo. Asi que respondes con un si o con un si-le dije desafiadoramente**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y me abalance sobre el.-Aja.- me pare de puntas y lo bese, una vez que el oxígeno se hizo necesario me separe de el.- Pero…¿y tu madre?

**-Yo hablare con ella, tu quédate tranquilo-nos volvimos a besar**

-Bien.- me abrace con fuerza a su pecho, podría quedarme así de por vida. Pero el perro me odia, por que ladró y por instinto me escondí detrás del más alto

**-Falco, te dije que te salieras al patio...¿Como entraste?-pregunte en un tono enfadado -Yo lo metí-dijo mi mama saliendo de no se donde**

Ay no! Me sentí intimidado nuevamente. -Yo…- mire a james, - Me voy.- me acerque a james para decirle que tal vez luego nos poníamos de acuerdo con la casa, pero antes de que dijera algo, me tomo por la cintura y no me dejo escapatoria

**-Tu vives conmigo ahora. ¿Y que estas haciendo mama?-  
****-Nada, solo contrate a alguien para que limpiara la mancha blanca del sillon-vi como volteo a ver a Logan**

Me avergoncé más.- Planeaba limpiarlas yo.- le susurre a la señora. -No te preocupes, quiero que alguien que si sepa lo haga, y que no haya evidencia de que mi hijo lo hizo con…tigo- me dijo asiendo el "contigo" como si dijera algo muy repugnante.

**-!Mama¡ Te lo vuelvo a repetir, el es Logan, es mi novio y yo lo amo. Y si lo vuelves a insultar traeré a todos los noticiarios aquí, y les revelare muchas cosas de ''Cosmeticos Diamond'', que te dejarian en la ruina-le dije desafiándola, yo ya estaba harto de sus insultos hacia mi Loggie**

-Te dejarán en la ruina a ti también.- se encogió de hombros, y se dio la media vuelta.- Vamos Falc.- el perro salió corriendo detrás de ella. -No hagas nada,- le dije antes de que hiciera algo.-Esta bien.- me abrace de el

**-¿Sabes?, no me importa perder todo el dinero, prefiero que solo TU seas mi único tesoro...-me separe de su agarre, y lo bese en esos dulces labios**

-Pero no, - lo abrace más fuerte.- No arruines algo por mi, te amo, por favor, lo que ella haga no cambiara lo que siento por ti. Por favor.- le rogué de nuevo, no tiene que arruinar su relación.

**-¿Quieres dormir en nuestra nueva habitación?-le pregunte mientras le sonreía. La verdad me encanta cuando tiene miedo o esta asustado, se ve tan tierno**

Negué con la cabeza,- quiero ir a nuestra habitación, pero no a dormir es muy temprano.- tome su mano y la parte sonriendo

**-¿Que quieres hacer pequeño pervertido?-lo jale y subimos a nuestro cuarto, cerre la puerta detrás de mi y empece a besarle apasionadamente. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cama nos quitabamos la ropa que pudimos**

-Ah~- Pase la su playera por su hombro.- James...- susurre,-Vuelve a hacerme tuyo.- le dije al oído mientras besaba su cuello

**Me quito la camisa, y se quedo observando, y pasaba sus pálidas manos por mi pecho. Lo agarre de la barbilla, conecte nuestras miradas y nos besamos. Lo empuje contra la cama y le quite mi pantalón que le quedaba un poco largo.-Como desees...-**

-por favor.- comenzó a tocar cada parte de mi, desde mis sensibles pezones, hasta mi nada marcado abdomen- James.- me miro- eres hermoso.-

**-Y tu eres sexy...-me quite toda la ropa que me quedaba, yo esta completamente desnudo, solo había algo que separaba a Logan de la desnudes y eran mis boxers. Se los quite con mis dientes, los agarre y los enrolle. Se los metí en la boca sin que pudiera hablar.-No quiero que grites...-le dije en el oído, Y sin mas que hacer le clave todo mi excitado miembro de un solo golpe en su agujero**

-Nhh!- grite por la invasión a mi estrecha entrada. Clave mis dientes en la tela, pensar que lo que tenía en la boca había pasado por la hombría de James me ponía… caliente. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y enrede mis piernas a su cintura- Gg!-

**-Creo que a ambos nos dolerá la espalda, pero por razones diferentes-reí un poco. Comencé a embestirlo muy suavemente para no lastimarlo, mas, de lo que ya lo hice-¿Te gusta?-**

Sabía que no podía hablar, no tenía derecho a preguntarme.- Gahuj!- de mi garganta salían sonidos muy raros

**-Lo tomare como un ''Me encanta''-cambiamos de posición, el arriba de mi, lo mismo que en el sillón pero ahora yo era el que me movía. Me incline un poco mas y engullí su miembro con mi boca succionandolo por completo**

-Aggg!- moví las caderas como pude. Quería gritarle a james que me iba a venir en cualquier momento, pero la cosa en la boca no de lo permitía. ¿Qué le pasa? Siempre me restringe un movimiento.

**Al cabo de unos minutos se vino en mi boca, fingí que me lo tragaba, le quite los boxers de la boca. Lo jale de la cabeza y lo acerque a mis labios, y cuando menos se lo espero le transferi de su semilla que yo tenia en la boca.**

Escupí lo mío en el piso y comencé a toser como energúmeno.- Gr…gracias.- dije con sarcasmo. Sentí como su semilla me llenaba.

**Al sentir su agujero contraerse, solo faltaron unos cuantos movimientos mas para que yo igual me viniera en su interior-No hay de que-como respuesta solo conseguí un golpe en mi pecho**

Me recargue en el para recuperar el aliento.-Eres el bobo que más amo.-

**-Y tu eres la única que persona que mas amo-me salí de el, y empezó a chorrear mi esencia.-Creo que estas muy lleno por hoy-bromee y me volvió a golpear.-Creo que me vas a dejar mas moretones por los golpes que por las mordidas-**

Volví a golpearlo.-Mi amor es apache.- le sonrei. -me siento pegajoso.- le dije al oído

**-¿Como?.-le pregunte con un poco de confusión**

-Tengo esencia hasta por donde no.- bromeé con el

**-En ese caso déjame limpiarte...-lo agarre y lo voltee, por un rato me quede admirando su trasero. Me acerque a su trasero y empece a lamerlo, limpiando todo lo sucio que tenia,** **mas bien todo lo que deje en el**

-Ah!- Maldita sea, si existen 8 cielos, yo estaba en el noveno, james tiene una lengua mágica.- Me harás venirme otra vez!- grite extasiado

**Yo no respondí, solo seguí limpiándolo con mi lengua y de ves en cuando lo penetraba con esta...**

-AHH!- no podía dejar de gritar. -James! Tu me vas a matar en un orgasmo.- grite antes de venirme nuevamente en la cama.

**-Creo que ya estas limpio, porque no mejor dormimos por un rato-le propuse mientras nos poníamos cómodos**

-Me quiero bañar.- le propuse, -además, no tengo sueño.- bese su nariz

**-Pues bañémonos juntos, y si quieres podríamos seguir ahí.- nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos directamente a la bañera, nos metimos y gire la llave del agua caliente**

-Me arde todo.- le abrace, las gotas de agua recorriendonos

**-Eso puede mejorar..-abrí el agua fría y todo el ambiente mejoro. Tome la esponja llena de jabón, la pase por su espalda y por su trasero, mientras el agua nos cubría ambos nos besábamos.**

Deje que consintiera un rato. Cambiamos de lugar y ahora yo lo mimaba, después de una hora salimos del baño y nos recostamos en la cama .

**Cuando nos acostamos, ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de ponernos algo de ropa. Nos cubrimos con las cobijas de la cama y nos dormimos... después de un rato me desperté, vi que todavía era de noche, me levante y me puse unos pantalones que estaban en el piso. Sin hacer mucho ruido sali del cuarto y me dirigí hacia la otra casa la cual era de mi mama, entre y fui hacia su cuarto.**

_Moví al perro para que quedara en el piso.- Tu duermes ahí.- después de escuchar lo que mi hijo y ese chico hicieron... Argh necesito dormir _(N/A: el Pov. Brooke va a estar marcado con itálica)

**Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio me arme de valor y azote la puerta de su habitación.**

_Di un pequeño salto, cuando vi a a James entrar.- ¿qué quieres?_

**-Necesito hablar contigo, y no quiero que te enojes-ella como siempre traía una cara nada amigable...**

_-te doy cinco minutos.- le dije mirando el reloj de mano, mientras falco se pasaba de su lado. Perro traidor…_

**-Y yo me voy a tomar el tiempo que se me de la gana-le dije muy desafiadamente.-quiero hablar de un tema importante contigo...-**

_-pues te escucho.- me cruce de piernas viéndolo fríamente_

**-Necesito que hablemos de Logan.-me puse en un tono serio y relajado  
****-¿Que? vas a echar a la calle a ese malandrin...-  
****-¡No lo llames así!, el es mi novio. Y quieras o no eso lo convierte en tu nuero-la trate de callar**

_Lo mire con ojos desafiantes.- ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? Ay dios! Siempre pensé que mantenerte alejado de la gene te ayudaría, pero no, te aventaste al primer idiota que viste…-_

**-¿Idiota el y yo?. Mira quien lo dice, la mujer que estúpidamente se dejo embarazar por un, ahora si es verdad, !Idiota¡ Que luego la abandono junto con su hijo de 10 años...-desate toda mi furia de un solo golpe**

_Lo mire fríamente.-¿Y QUE?.- le respondí.- ¡No quiero que te hagan eso!- le grite levantandome y colocandome frente a el.-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ROMPAN EL CORAZÓN JAMES!¡TE QUIERO PROTEGER!-_

**-Lo se, pero yo también como sabre que alguien es el indicado, si nunca me dejas intentarlo-queria hablar ella, pero la interrumpi-Comparti un momento importante en nuestras vidas con el, yo lo amo mucho y el me ama a mi. Estamos destinados a estar juntos-**

_-Eso pensaba yo..- le dije.- No quiero que un cualquiera te haga daño. Te amo.-_

**-El no es un cualquiera, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez...-hizo un cara de asco-El me dijo que nunca le daría su virginidad a un desconocido. Nos amamos mama-sonrei cuando le dije eso**

_-¿Era virgen?- repeti sacada de onda.-Creo que... solo... van rápido.- suspire y regrese a la cama, jalando mis cabellos un poco frustrada.-No... esta tan mal, no lo acepto completamente, pero no lo desaprobare tanto...- suspire, pensando que tal vez era una buena decisión_

**Me quede impactado por la reacción de mi mama. Esta vez fue algo así como que ¿Relajada?. Podría decirse que si...-Por favor mama, el no tiene familia, no quiero que sientas lastima por el. Pero tampoco quiero que lo desprecies-le suplique**

_-¿Por que? ¿Los vendio por comida?- pregunte divertida. Si, si, lo acepto. No me agrada.- No siento lastima...-susurre_

**-No es divertido mama, si tu estuvieras muerta, ¿No querrías que una persona buena me acogiera en sus brazos?-ella asintió a la fuerza-lo amo mama, y quiero que el sea feliz por el resto de su vida-**

_-Espera, ¿su madre murió?- pregunte confundida. Asintió pesadamente.-¿Y su padre, familia... amigos?- pregunte como frenética_

**-Su padre se fue después de que su mama muriera, desparecio de su vida. ¿Amigos? me dijo que no tiene muchos, y los que tiene dice que no son de verdad.-me miro confundida-Me refiero a que no van a ser amigos de porvida-**

_-Ya veo.- una chispa se había prendido en mi.- ¿Se tienen el uno al otro?... pero que cliché.-_

**-Si mama, te repito, lo amo y el a mi. Se que fue un poco precipitado lo que hicimos, pero fue por amor. Quiero que pienses un poco sobre el, y que lo trates mejor-**

_-Cariño, lo intentare, intentare no ser tan maldita con el, pero no hago milagros, tu que eres la cosa que mas amo,- y tome su mejilla entre mis manos (le pellizco la mejilla)- te maltrato, a el también.- le dije segura_

**Solo rodee los ojos y rei un poco  
****-Ya mejor vete a dormir...-me dijo cuando yo había soltado un bostezo, gire en dirección hacia la puerta para salir pero su voz me detuvo...**

_-James.- me miro, y falco salto a mi lado.- Te amo. Me agradan. Mañana desayunamos juntos, los 3.- abrio los ojos de golpe_

**-¿Gracias?-solo reimos un poco los dos. Me sali corriendo de su cuarto, baje por las escaleras y rápidamente me fui ami casa que estaba al lado. Cuando entre fui directamente a mi cuarto, vi a Logan dormido, me quite los pantalones y me acosté a su lado creo que se dio cuenta porque me abrazo y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho**

-¿Donde fuiste?- pregunte adormilado y recargandome en el.

**-A aclarar las cosas con mi mama, mañana te llevaras una sorpresa- le dije y me miro un poco confundido, ademas de adormilado**

-¿Me correra?- pregunte divertido.

**-Nop, hará algo para compensar como te trato bebe. Todo estara bien-dije mientras besaba su frente**

Me abrace a el, - te creere.- y volví a dormir

**Me desperté por unos toques en mi pecho. Cuando abri los ojos vi a Logan tratando de separarse de mi-Loggie, ¿Que quieres hacer?-**

Levantarme y bañarme.- le dije a los ojos avellana que tanto amo.-Y quería hacerte de desayunar, pero ni siquiera podía zafarme de tu agarre.-

**-Lo sabia, soy demasiado fuerte. ¿verdad?-le dije mientras lo atrapaba mas contra mi cuerpo y le daba un beso en los labios**

-¿sabes qué más quería hacer?- le dije mientras me alejaba de el, me miro de manera picara.- Eres un mal pensado!- me sonroje

**-¿Entonces que querías hacer?-dije un poco apenado, creo que me afecto nuestras dos sesiones**

-Hablar con mi suegra.- le comenté burlón con una cara gatuna

**-Primero metamonos a bañar ambos-lo cargue fuera de la cama y nos metimos en el baño, para luego meternos en la ducha**

-Que sepas que estoy demasiado adolorido.- le reclame.-No quiero hacer nada.- y bese su cuello

**-No lo quieres hacer, y me estas provocando...-le reclame mientras comenzaba a tocar todo su cuerpo lleno de agua-Que mente enferma tienes-**

_~Hi:3~_

** -Ya te dije, ten calma, todo estará bien. Ella me lo prometió-trate de calmarlo, pero no funcionaba. En verdad el tenia miedo**

-Pero… y si nos separa…- pregunte angustiado.- Me va a odiar.- me tomo de la mano y beso mi cabeza.

**-Jamas dejaria que pasara eso, nunca nadie nos podrá separar...-le dije mientras lo besaba en sus labios, unos labios muy dulces para mi.-Tus labios son deliciosos, como la vainilla-**

Me sonroje furiosamente, lo amo en serio.- Eso espero.- y lo bese un poco.- Lo tuyos saben a chocolate.- lo tomé de la mano y salimos de su habitación

**Cuando salimos del cuarto fue raro, ya que se supone que Logan estaba nervioso ...Pero el quería llegar primero, me jalaba de la mano con fuerza.**

Si, al mal tiempo darle prisa. -Vamos.- caminamos…corrimos otro poco y llegamos a lo que debería ser la cocina…

**Al poner el primer pie dentro de la cocina, y poder divisar en ella. Vimos a mi mama frente a la estufa cocinando, lo que paresia, Waffles. Es raro, ella nunca cocina  
****-Buenos dias...-dije sonriendo, Logan me apretó un poco mas fuerte la mano**

Me voy a morir, comencé a temblar un poco.-Bue…Buenos días.- dije apenado. James me sonrió.

**-Linda mañana cariño. Y Loggie.-cuando mi mama dijo eso ultimo Logan se sorprendió, creo que lo suficiente porque mi mama se rio**

**-Pense que no le gustaban los diminutivos señora.-mi amor dijo un poco sonrojado**

Me miro sonriente,- Hay veces que hay que hacer Excepciones.- y nos indico que nos sentáramos en la mesa. -Va a nevar.- le susurre a James.

**-Maybe...-me sonrio picaramente.-Asi podriamos calentarnos-le susurre en su oído, y tembló**

**-¿Que quisieran para sus Waffles? Helado, jarabe, o mermelada?-**

-Eres un caliente.- lo golpee en la costilla. Su madre me hablo.-Ehmm Jarabe gracias.- -Tu cariño?- le pregunto a James

**-Helado de Vainilla-voltee a ver a Logan, este se sonrojo mas**

**-¿Que se traen ustedes dos?-mi madre nos miraba con una cara de duda**

Lo detestó a veces.-Eh? No nada importante.- se río entre dientes, y después de servirnos se sentó con nosotros.

**En el lugar reinaba el silencio, solo que no era uno incomodo y tenso. Era pacifico, y solo miraba a Logan disfrutar de su desayuno**

-Bien... como madre normal debería preguntarles cuanto tiempo llevan juntos, pero se que solo llevan 2 dias... y que mi hijo es un caliente.- y casi me atragantaba con el liquido que pasaba por mi garganta, escuche a James hacer lo mismo y a su madre reír..

**-¡Mama!...-no sabia que podía decir en este momento, y gire la mirada viendo a un Logs muriéndose de la risa-¡Callate!.-le grite a mi novio**

**-Eso no me dices en los momentos intimos-y me sonroje de sobremanera**

-Si, yo no quería saber eso.- escuche a su mama cerro los ojos, como una mueca de tratar de ganar seguida deje de reír

-Lo siento.-

**-Ven lo que pasa cuando tratan de avergonzar al gran James Diamond-dije en tono de victoria**

**-Te falto el Isaac-mi madre y Logan dijeron al unisono, riendo**

James nos lanzo una mirada asesina y Brooke y yo compartimos una mirada de complicidad

**-Creo que me va a afectar haberlos unido.-dije haciendo un puchero y saliendo de la cocina**

Mierda. No. Me levante de la mesa y sali tras el, Brooke no se que hizo, pero yo solo seguía a James.

**Logan salio de la cocina, y cuando iba a ir mas alla del porton de la sala lo jale del brazo y lo bese en los labios.-Bromeaba, labios de vainilla-**

-Tarado me asustaste.- y sin más me beso. Alcance ver a Brooke sonreír, y sonreí entré el beso.

* * *

*Es fobia a los perros :3 Lo tiene en este fic por que Yuna es una miedosa xD

Este es un fic en colaboración con YunaNeko13 asi que yo no soy el único de mente enferma xD

Si me extrañaron, (que lo dudo) lo siento es que me cambiaron de escuela y quede en la tarde así que es mucho estrés T-T pero como me regalaron mi Tablet ya podre escribir desde ahí *-* así que gracias por leer esto y si quieren que actualice un fic o algo me dicen por MP o aquí en las reviews :3

Besos  
Bye ;D


End file.
